Highschool AxD
by Windraider
Summary: AU...Getting killed on his first date was most certainly something he didn't see coming. Getting revived as an Angel was even more unexpected. Tossed into the world of the supernatural without warning, Issei must now learn to fight if he wants to survive and get laid.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a short story I had in mind for sometime now. I mean it's been done over and over again, but I decided to try my hand at it**.

**I can write crossovers, but never have I had any luck with an individual faction. Still I do want to try and write something good that doesn't involve just sticking Canon with a bunch of different characters. I rather try and mix things up a little.**

**Be warned though, as this is an AU, characters are bound to be OOC.**

* * *

Well things are probably a little heretic for you, but try to at least listen before freaking out all right?" A guy with short spiky brown hair around my age and somewhat shorter than me tried to get me to settle down. "I mean it's not everyday a guy gets resurrected."

It was easier said than done.

"You were really killed, and we kinda had to take a risk to save your life."

I'm still having trouble believing what just happened.

I couldn't believe that my girlfriend had just killed me. It was all supposed to be a fun time. I finally managed to get a date with a hot girl.

We went on a regular date and by the time the sun was setting. She finally led me to a fountain. It was then did she suddenly reveal her true self. She grew dark wings out of her back before stabbing me with a spear.

Well on the bright side at least I got to see her naked before I died.

It's rare to find girls with breasts as big as hers.

"_Don't blame me, blame God who left that sacred gear inside of you."_

Those were the last words I heard before I blacked out.

When I woke up, I found myself inside my room on my bed.

This guy who I have no idea who he is, claims to have brought me back here.

"Dude quit staring at me!" He crosses his arms and backs away from me. "I don't swing that way!"

"Fuck you asshole!" I scream at him.

Did this guy seriously think I'm gay?!

I really feel like beating him up! I'm into women! Especially women with huge breasts!

"I rather be fucked by a beautiful woman so no thanks."

Urgh…I'm already starting to hate you.

"By the way, how did you even get here anyway? No...why did my parents allow you in here?"

"My boss carried you home but didn't stay. I rather not touch a guy if possible. Your parents were quite shock when a lady carried you home bridal style." He then turns to the side and mutters bitterly. "Lucky bastard."

"Your boss?"

"Ah...yeah." He looks away. It's almost as if he seems a little bit hesitant to answer the question. "You might have heard of her before. Her name is...Archangel Gabriel."

* * *

I Hyodo Issei am currently in a lot of confusion right now.

The guy who's standing in my room at the moment next to me calls himself Keisuke. He claims that I've been killed by a Fallen Angel and resurrected as an Angel.

Yeah...that's a lot to take in.

"By the way, I need to tell you something. You aren't...a proper Angel to be honest."

"What?"

"To tell the truth, the Angels aren't like the Devils where they have a secure method of reincarnation."

"So...if I'm not an Angel...then what am I?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. You're a bug in the system. The Angels attempted to copy the Devils by using game pieces. You're the first one it worked on for reasons unknown. All the other attempts to do so have met with violent rejection."

So I'm not a human anymore...I hope this won't mean I'll have trouble scoring a girl.

"Just so you know, the moment that Lady Gabriel saved you, you pretty much became aligned to the Angel faction."

"Factions?"

"Yeah you know, Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels? The girl who killed you was of the third group. Do you have any idea why?"

Yeah I do. Though I'm having some trouble telling him what it is.

He crosses his arms and frowns. "I'm guessing it's some kind of power you hold? Did she mention something like that to you?"

"How do you know that?!"

"You be quite surprised how many Devils and Fallen Angels have killed humans for reasons like that. Really that damn governor can't control his own servants properly." He looks at me curiously. "By the way, did she say anything?"

So my death wasn't that much of a surprise to them? Angels are a lot more cold hearted than I thought.

"Umm...she said blame god for giving me the sacred gear or something like that."

What the heck is a Sacred Gear anyway?

He claps in understanding. "Oh...that explains everything. Well since Lady Gabriel isn't around, I'll at least run you through the basics of what three factions, and the sacred gears."

So for the next twenty minutes I listened to his lecture.

Keisuke seems like the chatterbox type who doesn't know how to shut up. But he probably knows a lot of stuff seeing how detail he is in explaining it.

At the end of his explanation I find myself doubting that I have this power like he says.

Suddenly I find him grinning at me.

"Want to see for your power yourself? The first time you try to summon it, is usually is quite embarrassing."

This kid...is he reading my mind or something like that?

"There is something I find weird though."

"What is it?"

"How come mom and dad have no objections to you being here with me? They've seen you for the first time in their lives, and it's like they knew you for a long time."

"Well for starters, your parents are christians right?"

Yeah. I'm glad they aren't one of those fanatical types though.

"Wait! You mean that they-"

"Were aware of the supernatural from the start. Your dad works an exorcist...or at least used too until his body couldn't take the stress of the heavy workload and had to retire. Your mom...well she was something similar but different." He then looked away and grumbled softly to himself, but I could still make out what he was saying. "The two of them were awestruck when they saw Lady Gabriel carrying you home. I wouldn't be surprised if they actually kissed the ground she walked on."

I'm sensing some bitter feelings from him. Does he like his master that much?

"So how come I never heard about such things before? I always thought he was a lame businessman."

Keisuke glares at me and crosses his arms while putting one leg onto the table. "Duh...an exorcist is dangerous work. What kind of parent would want their kid going taking a job that risks your life on a daily basis?"

That's...a good point.

Suddenly he raises his feet and slams it down onto the table as if demanding attention. "Anyway I should warn you though...your school you go to? It's not a safe place for you to be...at least not anymore."

"What?! Why not?"

"It's run by Devils by the way. Normal students are fine, but Angels and Fallen Angels aren't so very much welcome."

Are you fucking kidding me?! I have to transfer schools now?!

No wait! In the first place I was studying with Devils the whole time and not even know it?!

"If it makes you feel better, only a very small fraction are Devils. It would be beneficial if we had a direct talk with them to be on the safe side."

"Didn't you say that they're our enemies?"

"There's a truce at the moment. Besides, walking in from the front is a sign of goodwill. We also have something that will be of interest to them. It concerns you as well."

Me? Is it because of the Sacred Gear I wield?

Come to think of it, even though I managed to summon it, it feels kind of weird holding it.

It's large red metallic gauntlet with a green jewel in the center of it.

Keisuke claims it to be a high level one but he didn't tell me anything else other than it was a supportive type that doubles my power every ten seconds. He says at present it's basically a device that turns me into a superhuman.

"Haven't you wonder why Fallen Angels and Angels are this close to Devil property?"

Ah! Now that he mentions it, no I haven't thought about it.

"I...don't know." I replied to his question.

He shrugs before answering. "Well have you heard of Excalibur?"

The most famous sword in all of mythology? Who hasn't?

"Who in the hell wouldn't have heard of it?"

"Yeah…" His voice breaks off and he finally sits straight before looking me in the eye. "What people don't know is that long ago, the sword was really broken in combat. It was separated into seven pieces and distributed among the different churches. Recently some pieces were stolen, and we traced it here..that and the culprit is a Fallen Angel. Lady Gabriel can't actively go visit the school as she's a Seraph. If she comes too close to it, we might end up sparking a war, so it's up to two lowly Angels to act as messengers."

"What are supposed to tell them?"

"Well first up, we are to tell them that we are only here for the Fallen Angels. The second is that we really mean no harm to them. Third is that we'll clean up our mess ourselves."

I quickly stop him before he continues to speak. "Wait! I don't even know how to fight?"

"You can throw a punch can't you?" He asks me simply.

"Yeah why?"

"Good." He nods in approval. "Because you only have superhuman strength at the moment. I can't teach you much, but I can at least teach you the basics of your Sacred Gear. You'll be able to get some live practise soon. Most of the enemies here are basically just normal humans with guns...that practically can't hurt us for reasons I'll explain when I'm not tired."

No! No! No! No! No!

"You are going to explain everything now!"

"No I'm not going to do that. I'll wait until Lady Gabriel returns. She is your new boss...you know that right? If you have any complaints direct it to her." He then leans forward and whispers into my ear. "Just so you know, the Lady doesn't like people who complains too much. Last time one of her servants did so, the Lady tied up on top of a cliff and left her hanging for days in extreme conditions before she was released."

Immediately I paled.

Maybe I should reserve my complaints for something else.

* * *

**Now I know in Canon, the Angels don't get the brave saints system not for a while, but in an AU, it might be possible to just write it down as an idea they always had and constantly experimented with it and always failed. Issei just happened to be the one of the few people their idea worked on, but they don't know why it did.**

**Honestly, I'm quite curious. I know it's brunching out from Canon, but I added in elements from Vol 3 into the beginning as well. I'm going to mess with the timeline to make something new. I'll be honest and say that I am quite tired of all the OC's in this faction that are only inserted to follow Canon events so that many can make their characters look good and awesome while serving no real practical purpose other than to outshine Issei.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to remind everyone that this Issei is a pervert, but not an extreme one because his parents raised him differently in this AU so it's natural that he seems OOC compared to Canon one.**

**On a side note, Issei can't really fall because he's a bug in the system and not a real angel, so the system's rules don't apply to him. Besides, how can he score a girl if he's restricted by the system?**

**BTW, things start to take a turn this chapter.**

* * *

"We should probably meet with the Devils during sunset when most of the students have left."

"Don't you have more people with you? It feels kind of unnerving going into a fight with only two people."

"We aren't going to war, but if it makes you feel better, we have two members coming in soon. They're the main fighters." Keisuke replies as he lays on the sofa and yawns.

Seriously, the boy is treating my house like his own.

The news doesn't make me feel any better.

"Why can't Gabriel herself come down here?" I asked. If she really is a Seraph, can't she do everything on her own?

"That's Lady Gabriel to you!" He snaps at me. Yeash this guy really has it in for her. "And no...she's not the only strong person there is. The Devils and Fallen Angels have people who can match her power. I heard Serafall Leviathan is especially famous in that aspect."

"Who's that?"

He grins at me. "That's the hottest woman in the underworld and one of the four Maous. Though she is also Lady Gabriel's self-proclaim rival. That woman has screws loose in her head. She is incredibly dangerous to be around with and would do anything to get in the Lady's way. She is also the biggest reason our master doesn't want anyone to know that she is here. She doesn't want to do something stupid like a cosplay contest again...how she was tricked into doing so was beyond anyone's understanding."

A bad case of petty rivalry puts all their subordinates at risk...what a pathetic reasoning.

I almost feel like I'm currently living the life of an unfortunate shounen protagonist who has to go through hell because the higher ups are lazy to act.

The only difference is that instead of being dragged around by a girl, I'm being dragged around by a kid.

Speaking of which, how old is he anyway? He looks younger than me.

"Skipping school for a day won't kill you. Besides, there is something for us to do today."

"Like what?"

On my first day I'm being given work...oh joy.

"Before we do anything though, I'll at least give you a run through of your powers. Got anywhere to test out your powers? Actually your room would be fine. I'll already cleared out most of your porn books anyway...you got lousy taste by the way."

Fuck you!

"Screw you asshole! Can it be helped if I like big breast woman?"

"A woman should be judged based on three aspects. The breasts, the curves of their bodies and their ass. You are still immature." He nods to himself completely disregarding my opinion.

"Immature? I don't want to be lectured by a kid like you!"

"This kid probably appreciates woman more than you do. I may not look it, but I actually have some friends who are girls, what about you?"

"I have-"

I closed my mouth half way. I did some thinking before I replied.

"-absolutely not even a single one."

"Hahahaha!" He bursts out laughing at me.

I want to tell him to shut up, but I can't. He's right.

All the girls I've ever tried to approach always ran away from me. I personally blame the two idiots who hang out with me. Matsuda and Motohama. Because of them all the girls think I'm a pervert…

Okay they aren't wrong. But I'm nowhere near their level! It's so wrong to blame me for this.

"Look on the bright side. At least you aren't desperate enough to try and hit on a crossdresser."

Urgh...I can't take it anymore.

Letting out a sigh. I tell him to get this over with.

"Can we just get started now?"

"Meh why not?" He shrugs.

A minute later, Keisuke was sitting on a chair in my room looking at me while I was just standing in front of him.

"Before you say anything, I'll give you the good news. You won't be learning anything complicated like magic or anything. Such things take time to learn, in your case as a...pseudo Angel, you can automatically generate the power of light on your own just by willing it."

"You mean just by thinking it?"

"Umm…" He stutters for a brief moment before replying. "Close but not quite. Here let me give you an example."

He lifts his right hand without getting out of the chair. A spear of light appears directly above it.

"You see, I visualized the image of it and focused on it. Our angelic powers makes it a reality. Here you try."

I don't know what to think of, so I'll just try and copy him.

I closed my eyes and try creating a spear.

"Nothing's happening."

"Hmm…" He crosses his arms and looks around the room. He eventually gets off the chair and goes towards my school bag.

"What are you doing?!"

"Don't mind me." He simply replies as he opens my window and throws it out.

"You asshole!"

I immediately shout at him. Inside my bag had some rare dirty magazines that cost a fortune!

*Sweesh*

Suddenly a beam of light shoots out from my hand and flies towards him.

With a single wave of his hand a light shield appears and stops it.

"What was that?!"

"What you were lacking." He smirks at me as he dispels his shield. "Visualizing the image is only the first part. Afterwards, you need to put in emotions to bring it into life. I wanted you to get the feeling down first before I go on."

I look down at my hand. I didn't even know when did I summon my Sacred Gear.

I look at back at him when I recalled what he just did.

"Did you really have to throw my bag away?"

"It's only two stories and it's all books inside. Lady Gabriel gave us quite a large budget. I can easily get a new set of stationery and books for you."

I can't tell him I had porn inside of there. He'll just insult my taste again. Those books had to be ordered online and they also took a long time to come.

"So anyway, how does it feel using your powers for the first time? What you used was the Angelic part, the power of your Sacred Gear when combined with it can do even more stuff, but...you'll need to get familiar with it first."

I clenched my right fist. I really don't know what type of abilities I could access with this. If all it can do is double power, won't my attacks still remain the same in nature?

"Anyway…" Keisuke suddenly makes his way to my computer and accesses the internet. "I'm not really the best teacher for you. Rather, I think you'll be able to learn more watching this show instead."

He goes to Youtube and looks up several videos. "Come on, in just an hour or so, this show will basically tell you everything you need to know."

* * *

"I didn't take you for a fan of cartoons."

"Well I took you as a hard core pervert from the start."

"Hey that's not true! I love woman!"

"I don't see how publicly declaring you're a womanizer is any better?"

Ah shit. This kid is really pissing of me. Must he insult me every time girls are brought up?

The two of us were supposed to scout out the local abandoned church nearby. Apparently it's some kind of hideout for the Fallen Angels, but we aren't supposed to engage them.

Speaking of engaging them, the kid suggested I watched an American cartoon known as Green Lantern since I can get inspiration for how to use my powers from it since the hero in that show uses imagination as his source of power.

"Hmm?"

Keisuke suddenly stops midway through our walk.

"What's wrong?"

He looks around and eventually points to a far of direction.

"Over there! I sensed some magic coming from that direction. Want to take a look at it?"

"I don't have a choice do I?"

I've given up trying to fight him and think that following his lead is simply less humiliating. Every time I tried arguing with him, he would simply turn my whatever I said around and make me embarrass myself.

Besides I can't deny that I'm actually a little excited about this.

"Don't get your hopes up. Some of these events can be pretty gruesome."

* * *

"Okay you were right..I really shouldn't have been excited about this."

"Told you so."

Despite his playful words, Keisuke's expression is stone cold. It's almost as if I'm looking at a different person now.

Even an idiot like me can tell that the atmosphere around here is definitely the reason for this.

It was a rundown home that looked as if a hurricane had rampaged through it destroying almost everything inside. But really scared me was the immense amount of blood splattered all over the walls and the heavy stench of it.

I had only been here for less than a minute and already I feel like throwing out.

"My, my what do we have here? I wasn't expecting such delightful choice of desserts to be served to me so quickly." A woman's voice suddenly sounded through the house, but it was creepy and distorted. "Angels as well...even better than I expected."

From the shadows of the house's debris a rather large large woman with humongous breasts walks out. Due to the poor lightning, I can only see the top half of her.

But…

"Oh wow!"

Seriously?! She walks out with her top naked? Who does that kind of stuff?

...Though I can't help but stare at her breasts. Seriously, first my Ex-Fallen Angel girlfriend and now a Devil.

Do all females of the supernatural have huge breasts or something?

"A stray Devil huh?" Keisuke sighs as he rubs his forehead. "You know what, I feel like just walking out of here."

"A stray Devil?"

"Yeah…" He nods at me. "A Devil that betrays it's own masters or one that breaks the laws of the Devils or one that attacks innocent humans. She's probably of the third category."

As he was talking, the woman steps out into the light.

Immediately my views of her is completely destroyed.

The bottom half of her body from her waist down is like a completely deformed centaur. Her arms are no better, and her hands have nails growing out of it at such lengths it can only be considered hideous.

"She'll work as your first enemy." My companion shrugs.

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Don't worry! She only looks scary, but any decent Angel can easily see that she has almost no power. Just suck it up, and you'll be able to beat her." He then points at her who was beginning to lick her claws. "You might want to summon your Sacred Gear by the way."

Damn! I completely forgot about that.

"Sacred Gear!" I yelled out as I struck an impressive pose.

My weapon appeared in a flash of green light.

The monster lady starts rubbing her breasts and suddenly acid is shot out of her nipples at us but immediately the two of jump to the side and avoid it

"Whoa!"

I ended up stumbling on my feet. I only wanted to jump a short distance back, but I ended up leaping at least five meters or so.

**"Boost!"** My gauntlet suddenly called out.

"I forgot to mention that as an Angel, your body is stronger than before." Keisuke says as he lands some distance away from me.

He lifts his right hand and looks at me. "By the way, it's not fair that I haven't revealed my weapon since I know yours."

A spear of light is created directly above him. Another one appears a moment later, it then doubles again and again and again. Eventually so many pieces appears that I completely lost count of it.

Over a hundred of them are covering him from top to bottom.

"This is my Sacred Gear, Trickster Will. It has the ability to create doubles of anything." My companion sighs suddenly. "Unlike yours however, it's rated as a third rate Sacred Gear due to the limitations imposed on it."

With a snap of his fingers, the whole series of weapons are fired.

*Stab*Stab*Stab*

Oh you gotta be kidding me! Within the blink of an eye, that woman was pierced in many different spots on her body.

But despite that, she's still alive.

"I spared her because you need the experience, do the rest on your own newbie."

How unreasonable to shove your workload onto others!

But whatever…

**"Boost!"**

My gauntlet loudly declares again. At the same time I feel a surge of power within me.

Despite her wounds, the monster gets back on her feet. She rushes at me as she begins to wildly swipe her claws about to rip me to pieces.

However this time round I pull my fist back.

Angel powers are incredibly easy to use. I focused my power into my right hand for a moment before I let it fly forward.

Just before she reached me, a large burst of energy shoots out from my fist and slams into her. She let's out a terrible scream as she get's blown away.

"Oh yeah!" I pump my fist into the air and struck a victory pose.

Keisuke lets out a whistle as he approaches me. "I'll be honest, even though she was weakened, I didn't think you would have defeated her in one strike." He then looks at my gauntlet. "Though I believe this plays the bigger role since it automatically doubled your power...twice."

"Oh...so it wasn't really my work."

My spirits were dampened somewhat.

"Still you did good for your first fight. Don't let it go to your head though. That woman was cocky and stood still. Had anyone know about your abilities, don't think they'll be so nice. Also don't just stand still in one place, and that attack you used just now was-"

Ugh...back to his loudmouth lectures again.

This kid really needs to shut up.

"Sigh…"

As I was thinking of plugging my ears, someone suddenly speaks out loud from behind me.

"Ara ara, looks like someone did our work for us."

We turned around and came face to face with a bunch of teenagers my age. They were wearing the uniform from my school.

One of them was a tall girl with long black hair tied into a ponytail. She places one hand over her cheek and is smiling innocently. I recognize her at first glance, Akeno Himeji. She is one of the two most popular girls in school.

Standing next to her was a blonde boy with a sheath sword. He was the school's prince charming Yuuto Kiba.

The third figure was a young girl with white hair. If memory serves, her name is Koneko.

The last one however is one I cannot not know. A girl with long red hair flowing freely down her back she didn't seem have a hint of Japanese origins so she kind of stuck out. The school's most popular girl and basically the dream girl of every boy there. Rias Gremory, the head of the occult club.

"We came here to hunt a stray Devil, but it seems we ended up finding two Angels instead. Might I inquire what is your purpose here?" The crimson haired beauty asks as she crosses her arms.

* * *

**Okay it's only the second chapter, but here things are starting to diverge already. The plans have been made to investigate the church from the start, but negotiations with the Devils are needed first so that misunderstandings don't happen.**

**Naturally this chapter doesn't take as drastic turn as it will in the next chapter because it was meant to serve as a tutorial battle. Though one thing I will say is that the Asia's arc will happen very differently.**


	3. Chapter 3

"You are making quite an unreasonable demand."

"You are free to handle it if it makes you happy, it matters little to us as this will also become a problem for you."

I could only watch my senior negotiate with Rias Gremory over the issue with the Fallen Angels. I have absolutely no idea what to say.

While the two talked, I looked around.

Kiba Yuuto, Akeno Himeji, and Koneko. Who would have thought that the three of them were Devils?

Both the girls looked on at me. The number two most popular girl in school had such an innocent smile that I was actually kind of creeped out, while the latter was just glaring at me scarily.

I avoided looking looking at them, but really there wasn't anywhere else to look.

Yuuto Kiba however was just plain freaky. He was glaring at both me and Keisuke with such hate that it's painful to watch. I know that Angels and Devils are supposed to be enemies, but I think his issue goes way beyond that.

"Assuming I believe you, I have to ask what are your plans for dealing with him?"

"The church is sending two high level exorcists to deal with it. Lady Gabriel is observing the situation at the moment. She knows her presence is a cause for alarm to you, so she won't intervene unless she absolutely has too."

Rias looked mildly amused at his answer. "Your opponent is a ten wing Fallen Angel. Do you seriously believe two exorcists alone will be enough?"

Keisuke crossed his arms while smirking. "If you doubt our abilities, why not you handle it yourself? This is also partially your problem."

"A problem that sprouted because of your inability to keep order."

"You forgot to include your own share of the blame. Your inability to notice things allowed him to operate in your town for so long without disturbance."

Ah! Are you seriously insulting the head of the Devils here? I feel like the tension here has just gotten a lot worse.

"Sigh…" The red hair Devil can't deny my senior's counterattack. "Very well, I shall allow you to roam about, but take note. If we deem any of your actions to become too great a threat, we will take actions against both you and the Fallen Angels."

"Fair enough. With that said, my work is pretty much over." Keisuke turns towards me and says. "Come on let's go home."

* * *

Five minutes after we had left the meeting, I was still nervous.

"Are you sure that was a good idea? You didn't make a very good impression on her."

"If we act too humble, they'll get suspicious. Besides, this is the way relationships between the three factions should be."

This is so difficult to comprehend. I really am glad that I'm just the follower at present.

The two of us had just left the school. We were only at the school gates when he suddenly raised one hand to signal me to stop.

"I'll need to tell you something important."

I'm not used to the way he currently is right now. There's no trace of any of that humourous and perverted kid who was bashing me verbally some time ago.

"What is it?" I asked.

He sighs before answering. "There's an abandoned church somewhere in this town, I advise you to avoid it. It's currently housing a bunch of exiled exorcists and Fallen Angels."

His eyes turns stone cold suddenly and he glares at me. "That girl who killed you probably lives there as well, but I suggest you not going there without reinforcements."

A chill is sent down my spine as I recall what happened that night.

"_**Blame god for leaving that Sacred Gear within you."**_

I'm still freaking pissed regarding what she did. If I had the ability, I would have just stomped into the church and kick her ass.

Almost as if he was sensing my feelings, he placated me. "Settle down, you can't do anything at your level. You're too weak, just pretend to be ignorant and you'll survive."

"Anyway, let's go home, I need to make some preparations."

"Preparations? For what?"

His pouts while crossing his arms. He looks more like the stuck up kid from earlier.

"I need to go soon. I'm supposed to be a messenger moving from one place to another. Now that I've delivered Lady Gabriel's message, I need to move onto my next job soon."

Are you serious? You're really letting me be on my own? I still haven't perfected my powers yet.

"But-but-"

"Relax, I'll stay for another day to two. Once those two arrive, I'll leave. I can't let Lady Gabriel's efforts in reviving you go to waste."

Oh that's good.

I breath a sigh of relief.

"Before I go though, I hope I can get a souvenir at least. If I'm going to travel the world, I should at least pick up a few stuff while I'm at it. Don't worry though, I'll be sure to bring back some stuff for you as well."

Gee thanks a lot.

Suddenly he grins widely and says something stupid. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to bring back some interesting...stuff. You'll learn how narrow minded your tastes really are when I do."

Wait what? The way he says...'interesting…' I have a bad feeling about that.

"You'll learn there's more to woman than just their chest size."

I knew it.

How has this kid not fallen yet with such a mind?

* * *

Ah it feels great finally being alone.

So many things changed in just under a span of a day. I'm still wrapping my mind around the fact that I didn't even notice anything until Keisuke appeared.

Speaking of which, I still haven't seen his boss.

The Archangel Gabriel.

She's the one who revived me, and everyone keeps making a big deal about her.

I mean I am grateful for what she did, but I can't help but feel like I was an afterthought. That she didn't save me because she felt it was important or so.

Either way I look down at my hand and clenched it.

Not long ago I went into a fight for the first time. It was scary...but at the same time, I enjoyed it.

I remember clearly how...fulfilling it was blasting that monster away.

"What's happening to me?"

I was so caught up in my thoughts I never saw where I was going.

In my daze I bumped into a girl and knocked her down.

"Sorry about that." I apologized to her.

I offered her a hand while looking at her in the process.

"I'm terribly sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going! I'm sorry!"

"It's fine, so was I."

Wow, she's freaked out about this. It's not like she made a grave error or something like that.

"I'm Hyodo Issei by the way, what's your name?"

"Asia! Asia Argento! It's nice to meet you Hyodo Issei."

The way she smiles at me is so innocent I can't help but be reminded of a child.

"It's nice to meet you too." I replied. "Would you like something? I want to give a proper apology for bumping into you."

"No it's fine. I can't trouble you anymore." She shakes her head. "Besides I have somewhere to be."

"Oh that's a shame."

"Umm…" Suddenly she looks away and stutters on her words. "Could I please ask for some directions?"

What a simple request. She really is adorable, if a little too timid. "Sure go ahead." I replied.

"Could you direct me to the location of the church here?"

Immediately my freezes up for a moment. The church? As in one of the headquarters of the Fallen Angels? This girl was with them?

"_You're too weak, just pretend to be ignorant and you'll survive."_

Keisuke's words rang in my head. I knew not to judge things by appearance alone. Rias Gremory was a good example of why not too. This girl could be dangerous.

"Umm...sure." I kept my cool and answered her question. "I can do that much."

I need to inform that kid when I get home.

* * *

"Hey Keisuke!" I yelled out as I opened the door to my house.

"What is it?" I heard an equally loud voice coming from upstairs.

A few seconds later, my senior comes down the stairs while yawning. It seems he was having a nap not too long ago.

"I got something to tell you. It's about the Fallen Angels."

"Hmm?" He looks mildly interested at me. "What about them?"

"I think I met one of them not long ago, seeing as they asked me how to get to the church."

"What was that person's name? Taking notes of your enemies could save your life especially if you have to go into battle against them."

Without hesitation I answered. "Asia Argento."

*Crash*

Keisuke suddenly trips and falls down the stairs. He gets back up without a scratch though. The expression on his face was one of disbelief. "What did you say?!"

"I said her name was Asia Argento."

He continues to stare at me for several seconds before he lets out a sigh.

"Oh man, I don't know what to say if that's true."

This reaction was completely different from I imagined. "What's wrong with her?"

"The girl's quite well known especially amongst members of the church and the Angels. The former hates her, while the latter pities her."

Such a strange way of thinking. What did she do to deserve so much hate anyway?

"She's really quite a nice girl, a little too nice by the way." He mutters the last part softly, but still loud enough to hear. "Apparently once she was one of the most respected individuals around. She was born with a powerful Sacred Gear that could heal almost any wound no matter how fatal it was. Many people looked up to her for it."

I'm getting a bad feeling about the next part.

"But all that good stuff ended when she found a stray Devil. That said Devil had been fatally wounded, taking pity on him, she healed him." There was a brief pause. "It was a mistake though. Apparently he repaid her but killing the head priest of the church she stayed in. That man was one of the most respected individuals around, and because of this, everyone turned on her. They called her a heretic and kicked her out of the church."

"But it wasn't entirely her fault was it? It was the Devil that killed the man." Without warning I suddenly voiced out my objections.

"With her help that is." Keisuke sighs once again. "Even though she knew it was against everything both the Angels and the Church told her, she still did it. She has no one to blame but herself."

Really what's wrong with him? He seems so...focus at present.

"Anyway, I feel for her, but you can't get attached to her. With nowhere to go, she was picked up by Fallen Angels, and so she's with them at present. Apparently she's working a psychopathic Ex-priest by the name of Freed. You should steel yourself, if you meet again, it would most likely be as enemies."

After saying that, he turns around and heads back up the stairs.

I don't bother asking him what he's planning on doing.

At present my mind was more focused on Asia and the church. The way Keisuke describes them, it seems like that are a bunch of crazed fanatics.

How could anyone turn on their own so easily?

At least the Angels acknowledge the wrong doings, but why didn't they intervene? Why would they let one of their faithful believers suffer?

So many questions I want to ask, but I didn't know where to even begin.

* * *

**I'll be mixing in more elements of volume 1 and 3 and take the story in a different direction. Volume 2 is going to be hard to incorperate unless someone can givie me some advice about what Rias can do without a pawn.**


End file.
